


malibu

by orphan_account



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, hades speaking spanish hehe, i love them sm ok 🥺, proposal, this is so late i’m—, ttfh persades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Persephone has always been fascinated with the ocean.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 90





	malibu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sickly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickly/gifts).



> I approached bee about this months ago, and I’m so happy I was able to bring it to fruition! I hope you like it bee 🥺♥️ I adore these two, so enjoy! 
> 
> All Touch This Foolish Heart characters are the creative property of Bee (sickly).

Persephone has always been fascinated by the ocean. 

It wasn’t because she didn’t love her tiny bustling neighborhood in the city, each street holding memories and feelings most often bittersweet. She just couldn’t help but be drawn to how _big_ , how _blue_ , and how _beautiful_ the ocean was. There was something about the ocean that calmed her all while taking her breath away, every single time. 

Which was why she was here now, soaking her feet into the smooth sand of Malibu’s shoreline on her twenty-sixth birthday. She continued to face the ocean, staring out into its vastness as she inhaled, closing her eyes and feeling the cold breeze of the ocean air sweep along her face. The sun was almost perfectly set on the ocean’s horizon, gifting the sky with an orange hue that rivaled that of the oranges her and her mother picked from their garden when she was younger. Persephone exhaled, opening her eyes and thinking about every moment in her life that had been leading her to this exact one, with a view she would never get tired of.

Her thoughts were interrupted by two warm arms encircling her waist, pulling her back from the waves and into his chest. She looked up to see Hades, the widest smile gracing his face as he looked down on her before leaning down to kiss her forehead. 

“What’s the birthday girl thinking about?” He asked her, resting his chin on top of the tightly coiled curls on her head. 

“Just about the view,” she began, running her hands up and down his forearms, “And how grateful I am for all of this”. 

And she was. Persephone had _insisted_ that Hades not go over the top for her birthday, remembering how she caught him skimming the menu of a _horribly expensive_ seafood restaurant along the coastline. Instead, after much pouting (on his end), he had finally convinced her to let him surprise her for the evening, whisking her away to a place he knew she always loved going to, with their homemade dinner neatly packed into a woven wicker basket in the backseat of his convertible.

Her words were met with Hades wrapping his arms tighter around her, trying to bring her impossibly close. “Well, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t have anything planned for your birthday? Although the menu at _Nobu_ looked very tempting...” he teased, before receiving a playful swat to his arm by Persephone. 

“Oh hush. You know I don’t care about those things,” she said, wriggling out of his grasp so she could turn to face him and rest her hands on either side of his face, “I just wanted to spend my day with you”. Her brown eyes met his deep blue ones, the faintest tint of a blush blooming on her face as she felt Hades lift her up, instinctively wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“And me with you. And I must say I’m very much enjoying the view,” he said with a cheeky grin, knowing full well he wasn’t talking about the ocean behind them as she leaned in to press a deep kiss on his lips. 

Kissing him has always been so easy.

He pulled away before she could deepen it, chuckling as she gave him a disappointed frown. “There’s still a dinner to be enjoyed, you know,” he teased, wrapping her legs around his waist as he walked away from the waves. 

Persephone kissed all over his face, before planting a kiss back on his lips. “It’s _my_ birthday, and as the birthday girl I can ask for all the _besos_ I want,” she teased back, running her hands through his hair as he walked them back to their picnic blanket. Hades only hummed in response, setting her down on their blanket before sitting alongside her. “ _After_ you try our dinner. It did take an immense amount of time to make,” he said, voice laced with pride as he opened their basket. Persephone peeked in to see two glass containers she recognized all too well as her mother’s placed alongside a container of fruit and a bottle of wine. She could smell its contents before she was even handed it, wafting in the air and reminding her of all the evenings she spent cooking with her mother back at home. 

“ _Albóndigas_ ,” she said, smiling as she opened the container, “baby, you learned how to make this for me?” 

“N-not exactly,” he began, rubbing the back of his neck, “I tried to learn, I really did, but nothing beats Demeter’s. However, I _was_ there when she made them, and she even let me _roll_ the meatballs,” he finished, a pep in his voice that caused Persephone to let out a laugh. 

“Look at you! I’m shocked. She hardly lets anyone in her kitchen. You must be special,” she joked, digging into her meal and feeling her heart sore as it brought back all the good memories of home. This had always been a favorite homemade meal of hers, and she was so grateful to be sharing all the things she held near and dear to her heart with Hades.

“Consider me an official member of the Eleusinia family,” Hades said as he poured red wine into their wine glasses, clicking their glasses together.

“I will when I see a ring,” she quipped back as she took a sip, smirking as Hades nearly choked on his wine. He frowned when he saw he spilled some over his white shirt, digging into the basket for a napkin and giving her a devious look. 

“Touché.” 

They talked as they ate their dinner, the sun threatening to disappear beneath the horizon by the time they were finished. With her stomach nearly full and her heart completely content, she set aside her container to make her way into Hades’ lap, grinning as she straddled his waist. “I’m still waiting for my promised birthday kisses, you know,” she said, moving a stray grey hair out of his face. 

He ran his hands up the back of her white sundress, before one hand rested on her soft thigh. “Hmm. I can change that,” he said, leaning in close until his lips ghosted across hers, “after we have our dessert”. He pulled back to dig back into the picnic basket before letting out a yelp as she snuck into his shirt to pinch his nipple. 

“Tease,” she said, sticking her tongue out as she sat back on his legs. She grinned wide as he pulled out their fruit containers along with two _conchas_ , laughing as he handed them to her. 

“ _Albóndigas_ _y_ _conchas_ ? You really know a way to a girl’s heart,” she bit into the bread as it all but melted in her mouth. Nothing truly beat fresh bread from a _panaderìa_. 

“I know it’s not much, but the last I remember a certain someone didn’t want anything overtly extravagant for their birthday,” he responded, resting his hand that wasn’t occupied by his _concha_ back on her thigh. 

“What are you talking about? This is everything, Hades. I love this _and_ you so much”. She set her bread down to kiss him again, his lips as sweet as the pan dulce she loved so much. Hades was quick to deepen the kiss, bringing her closer into his lap and placing his hand on the back of her neck. 

Hades pulled away again, smirking as Persephone grabbed him by his shirt collar in an attempt to keep them close. “I have one more surprise for you sweetness,” he began, pulling out a blush pink box from the bottom of the wicker basket and placing it between them. He opened it to reveal a personal sized rounded cake with vanilla buttercream frosting, decorated with delicate frosted flowers she soon recognized were _peonies_ surrounding the _Happy Birthday Persephone!_

He was quick to pull out a single pink candle, placing it in the middle of the cake. Persephone gave him a grateful smile as she raised one eyebrow, “Did you make this or my mother?” 

Hades gave her a playful eyerole, fishing into the pockets of his chino shorts to reach for his lighter— she could reprimand him about that later— before pulling it out. “I’ll have you know that _I_ made this cake, frosting and all,” he said proudly as Persephone got off his lap to sit alongside him. 

She looked down at the cake once more, the offer too good to pass up as she asked innocently, “Mhm. Then why does this lettering look like my mother’s and not your usual chicken scratch?” 

He gave her an expression of mock hurt, lighting up the candle as he said, “Okay, Demeter _may_ have done that part. I’m pretty sure you appreciate her nearly perfect handwriting better than my elementary one.” 

He brought the cake up towards her face, the tiny flame glowing bright and in stark contrast with the dusky sky. “Make a wish, sweetheart”.

She indulged him with the theatrics and closed her eyes, thinking of all the things she could be wishing for but one overwhelming one came into her mind. She opened her eyes as she blew out the candle, giving him a smile that was as sugary sweet as the frosting on the cake. 

They watched the sun set as they enjoyed the cake, before Persephone had made her way over to curl up against his side. “Thank you for everything, Hades,” she said, craning her neck up to give him a kiss on his cheek. He made it easier for her and leaned down, all but whispering to her, “Happy birthday, my love.” She closed the gap between them to bring him into a kiss, never wanting to let go of him.

Persephone could never get tired of this, of him. Sometimes she wondered how she got so lucky in finding someone like him, but she also wondered if it was always meant to be this way. Out of all the moments in her life where she doubted her place— whether it be at school, at work, or even at home— she knew she would never have to doubt her place in Hades’ arms. 

The sky took on a dusty pink hue as the sun said its final goodbye to the horizon, Persephone breaking their kiss to turn and look at the last remnants of the sun on the sea one last time. She got up and walked back to shore, sinking her feet into the sand and once again staring at the open ocean. 

She inhaled, closing her eyes and feeling the breeze on her face one last time as she exhaled, feeling completely grounded for the first time in her life. She heard Hades’ soft footsteps in the sand behind her, reaching out blindly for his hand but never once taking her eyes off the waves. “Isn’t it beautiful? I have always wanted to live by the ocean, you know—”

She turned back to face Hades, expecting to feel his hand in her much smaller one, but was instead greeted with the sight of Hades on one knee, a small Tiffany blue box resting in one of his palms. 

Hades’ hand was shaking, she noticed, as he stared at her as if she was the most marvelous sight he had ever laid eyes on. Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes and she found herself unable to tear her eyes off of his face, hints of nervousness flickering onto his features as he cleared his throat. 

Hades took this as an initiative to begin speaking, his other large hand going to cover the one holding the box to prevent himself from shaking. “Persephone,” he began, his voice only above a whisper as he stared right at her. He closed his eyes for a moment before taking a big breath, looking the most nervous she’s ever seen him look. He recollected himself a moment later, voice much more confident this time, 

“I knew from the moment I saw you at the art gallery that I was a goner. I fell in love with everything about you, instantly. I didn’t know it was even possible to love someone as deeply as I love you. You changed my life and only continue to make it so, so much better. Better than I could ever imagine it being. You have made me rethink how I feel about love and my future. When I think about my future, all I see is you. I only want to come home to you. I want to have children with you. I didn’t know what it was like to feel complete until I met you. There will never be a day that goes by that I won’t want that. You aren’t just my great love story, sweetness, you are my big break.” 

Persephone’s heart was threatening to burst out of her chest as she saw him open the box, the most beautiful ring she had ever seen rested on top of black velvet. The oval pink rhodolite gem stayed perfectly placed on top of a silver wedding band she instantly recognized to be her mother’s. Tears were now freely dripping down her face as she continued to look between him and the ring, burning this moment into her memory. Hades took another big breath before he continued, his voice gaining more and more confidence as he went on, 

“ _Persephone, tú eres mi vida_. I know for certain that I never want to be without you. You are my heart. I almost lost you once, and I’m not losing you again. I know things may not always be so simple, but I’m in it for the long run, baby. It would be an honor to be the man you want to spend the rest of your life with. And I will spend every waking second of my life making sure I’m the man you deserve. With that being said...” 

Hades was no longer shaking as he gathered up all the courage he could muster to utter those life-altering words, the blueness of them mirroring the blueness of the ocean she loved so much. 

“ _Kore Persephone Eleusinia, will you marry me_?” 

All at once all of the things she loved about Hades flooded into view— the way he hums when he eats, the burning feeling his lips left on her body when he would kiss every inch of her during lazy days in bed, the notes he would leave her in the office or at his home, the way his face would flush with pride as she called him “ _mi corazon_ ”— and she realized how easy it was to have fallen in love with him. It had always been easy. It had been as simple as the waves hitting the shore, as the sun setting on the horizon. 

Which is why now, on the shores of the beach on the dusky evening of her twenty-sixth birthday, Persephone looked down into the eyes of the love of her life with all the strength she could gather within herself to utter back, 

“ _Yes_.” 

She didn’t even give him the chance to react, catapulting herself into his arms and pouring out all her love into their kiss. Her tears muddled her vision as she only pulled back to breathe, seeing Hades’ with the biggest smile plastered on his face. 

“ _Yes_?”

“ _Yes_.” 

It was Hades’ time to pull her into a kiss, Persephone laughing as she pulled him so they were laying on the sand. She giggled as he began to rain kisses all over her face, leaving approximately twenty-six _besos_ throughout her face and neck before pulling back to slip the ring onto her ring finger. “Happy birthday, Persephone,” he said again, grabbing her hand and kissing the spot where the newly placed ring was. Persephone took a moment to look at the ring on her finger, feeling more tears well up in her eyes as the pink gem sitting on the band glistened under the new moonlight. 

“It’s perfect,” she said, eyes almost refusing to look anywhere else before she pulled him back down to a kiss, his upper body draping over her. 

“The perfect ring for the perfect girl,” Hades said in return, before pressing a soft kiss against her cheek. Persephone laughed once more, placing her ringed hand on his cheek. 

Persephone had a new reason to love the ocean entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments much appreciated! thank you for reading! 🌊💙


End file.
